Unrivaled
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Some meetings leave little affect on our conscious minds, others remain; they are Unrivaled. Sesshomaru's side story to Untitled.
1. Shades of Love

**Author****'s**** Note:** So, I have finally uploaded chapter one of Unrivaled. I hope you enjoy Sesshomaru's side story. This chapter's song is 'Shades of Love' by Ben Easter. (I've started to create a playlist for songs related to the UN stories.)

**Posted:** May. 10, 2012

* * *

It was a simpler time; one where I traveled mostly alone. Only Ah Un and Jaken were at my side, and Ah Un rarely at that. InuYasha and I fought as often as we saw each other, which- while seldom- was enough. Thinking back, it is difficult to see how I had not known then what would happen. It all started that day.

I lay in a forest, licking the wounds inflicted by the wind scar, and biding time until I could move once again. A human girl- so silent, but not enough to go undetected by my pristine hearing- crept upon me with an offering of fish. I tried to frighten her off, but to my surprise she stood fast. Every day she would return- sometimes in a wounded state herself, but always smiling. I detested such kindness.

Once I could move again, I left. On my way I came upon quite a sight. A pack of wolves attacking a small figure. It was- of course- the girl who'd visited me. With one piercing look I scared them off.

There she lay; the strong and resilient gleam gone from her lifeless eyes. Without thinking, I pulled the Tenseiga from it's sheath. As useless of a sword as it appeared in battle, it did serve it's purposes. I could hardly hear Jaken's quiet protests as the girl awoke in my arms. Though I had not realized it yet, I had found my someone to protect.

After many travels and battles, I left her to be human again- A I was so aware that she was. Parting was difficult, but necessary. After her wait, she returned to me and I knew what I would have to do.

After consulting Bokuseno, as I do on all serious matters, I consulted the girl- now a woman- herself. I met no resistance to my suggestion; she was even eager. My solution: make her my mate. It was the only way I knew how to protect her, and I do not regret it.

Jaken and Ah Un have been deceased for centuries, but Rin ages as I do. If I had known of another option, it would not have mattered. She is with me and always will be. Like one eternal day.

That is enough.


	2. A Bit of My Father

**Author's Note:** Another short chapter coming your way! Chapter 3 will be a lot longer, I promise. Anyways, back-story, YAY!

**Updated:** May. 15, 2012

Song: Song for Dad by Keith Urban

* * *

I have lost my child naming privileges. Rin told me so. I scoffed at her, but she held firm.

Our son was brought into the world this morning by the demon slayer and old priestess. I had stood, alert to all sounds and movements at the edge of the forest. When called to, I was presented with a small bundle of warmth that whimpered and wiggled in my hands.

"Enough," I commanded. It stopped and it's eyes found mine.

He had his mothers big brown doe eyes, and a sunflower coloured crescent moon on his brow, but lacked cheek striping. His face was slightly reminiscent of my father's- and in turn mine- while his hair was all soft black wisps on his small head.

"Sesshomaru-sama, he needs a name," Rin commented. She lay on the various furs and pelts that I had collected for her warmth, and looked quite comfortable, with a healthy glow to her cheeks. I looked back at the now-quiet bundle in my arms.

"Ichiro." Rin laughed.

"That's not very creative."

"My mind is made."

"Well, at least you didn't say Jaken."


	3. He Still Combs His Hair Like Elvis

**Author's Note:** So, I cut 6 parts into 4. I hope you enjoy the chapter I've been most pumped for in a while.

**Updated:** June. 14, 2012

Song: They Don't Make 'Em Like That Anymore by Jason Blaine

* * *

Near the beginning of the organization of the demon peace treaties, things were rocky to say the least. I always wore, as I do now, my human guise. Though we would not reveal ourselves to the public until Kagome Higurashi graduated high school and went back in time to become my brother's wife, we were still required to make all of the preparations before then.

In '65, at the first of many meetings, I walked in expecting not quite what I got. The room was filled with ten older men and one young- maybe in his mid-twenties. Rather than being greeted by a world leader, this human- not even of relevant rank- walked up to me, hand extended. I shook it gently, sneering at them all in what I knew was a sinister look, even without my fangs.

"Hello Sesshomaru-sama... They sent for me as a translator, because they assumed that I knew your language." They young man spoke in terribly accented, broken Japanese. "I actually know very little, so if you know English, please speak it now!" This amused me.

"I indeed speak English," I informed them in a language that I had long ago perfected.

"Is that right?" One of the older men, with a toupee said. "Well then, I guess we can send Sargent Ahihaku home."

"Hnn... He stays." As I walked past the surprised young man his eyes unfocused momentarily and he blinked.

"You are not all that you seem," he said plainly. I turned and stared into his face. He met my eyes unblinkingly and -more impressive- unwaveringly.

"Hnn... Neither, I suppose, are you," I muttered. What a curious look passed over his face then. I have yet to decide what it was. I turned to the other government and military figures. "Let us get down to business. I propose with this treaty that you give youkai and hanyou their own country," I bluffed. I watched the looks of shock pass over ten faces.

"I suppose we could discuss..." a grey-haired man in a blue uniform began to say.

"This is not possible," the low-ranking Ahihaku said. His face was serious and seemed unchangeable. He crossed his arms over his chest to further display this. My eyes met his again, yet his did not falter. His bravado was almost impressive.

"I'll speak with him and no one else," I announced. A few people continued to look perplexed, still it had dawned on some that my ridiculous request had been a test.

And only one had passed.

* * *

In '72 I learned a fact that my relatively serious life had denied me. Elvis Presley in concert is a beautiful thing. I'd never had an interest in human music- aside from the soothing arpeggios of the classical genre, but on that day Ahihaku made it crystal clear that his plans to see the afore mentioned concert would not change, though he'd known about our treaty-meeting for months.

"Seeing Elvis live is a once in a lifetime opportunity for busy men like us." A conspiratorial grin spread across his lips as his fingers slid over the ticket in his hand, sliding another ticket out from behind it. "I have two tickets; we can negotiate in the hotel room."

I could not break the meeting, and so that evening we were on a flight to New York. Madison Square was packed with people. I have never seen such a thing as the energy that the one lone man captured on the stage that day.

Needless to say, business was forgotten until the next morning.

* * *

It is very unfortunate at times how the circle of life works. One being dies for another to be born. To witness this in it's most literal sense is unsettling.

Ahihaku called me early one morning in '75. The cool-headed calm man was in a panic. His wife's water had broken.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to be here, my friend?" He asked.

Hours later, I was there. I'd ignored the conventional means of transportation for a more comfortable one that was unique to myself. The one downfall was that flying on a cloud of my own youki meant making an effort to not be seen. We hadn't yet announced our existence to the world, so a man flying through the air may be a cause for concern.

"I would as how you arrived so speedily, but I have the suspicion that you would not share tha particular story with me." the white faced Ahihaku honestly said. He was right, of course. He was seated, hands clasped together in his lap. I sat next to him, saying nothing. He continued, "I guess it's about time that I became a father. I mean, I am 35 years old after all."

"It was my fifth century when Ichiro was born," I shared. His eyes left the floor and I saw a smile relieve some of the nervous tension in his face.

"It often slips my mind how differently we measure time."

A short time later, the doctor came to give us news, Ahihaku had a healthy baby boy. Te pleasantness of the news was negated as the doctor explained that there had been complications. Mrs. Ahihaku hadn't made it.

How history and the past repeat themselves has always been a cause for surprise. This same thing, in a time long past, had happened to InuYasha. I saw grief and smelled sorrow, but still Ahihaku smiled in genuine happiness when a nurse finally placed his son in his arms.

* * *

I sat very comfortably on a couch I knew well. It was comfortable and rested next to a mahogany coffee table. On top of said table, I had arranged a tea pot and the various equipment one would need to brew the perfect cup of tea. In a bag next to the pot was fifty grams of authentic Da Hong Po from Wuyi China. I had gone to great lengths and expenses to get so much. I hadn't been waiting long when the door opened.

"A man of 75 years of age shouldn't leave his door unlocked," I said. "Anyone could some in and help themselves to your valuables, or lie in wait for you." The man walked over and sat across from me.

"I would rather chance the encounter, than replace the locks again," he replied, looking peacefully into my face. "I was expecting you."

"Happy birthday, General," I uncharacteristically said in response, watching as he began the ritual that he had for brewing tea that was unmatched in body and flavour. I did not comment when I saw the teacup shake slightly in his hand, spilling a few drops onto the table.

"It has been. My employees bought me an expensive glass tea set. I can't say that I was very surprised, they've been discussing it rather loudly for weeks, but it was very appreciated nonetheless."

"They know what you like," was all I said. He nodded.

"It was quite thoughtful. They're very generous."

"A trait that your nephew learned from you, I gather."

"You flatter me."

The conversation was light, but my mind kept straying to what I had planned to do. I stared into his eyes, noticing -as I did every time- the lines that met at each corner, where he smiled. Then I let my youki relax. I felt the familiar breeze as the disguise s;lipped to nothing.

His expression did not change. His eyes did not avert, and if anything, his gentle smile ma have softened. I imaged the small changes; the silver-white hair, the golden eyes.

"I've known for quite some time," his voice was quiet, "but thank you for showing me at last, my friend."

* * *

**End Note:** :D Sesshy has a friend! Also Da Hong Po tea is apparently the rarest and most expensive of teas. 20 grams apparently cost $23,000 in 2002.

info:

_The most expensive tea in the world is the original Da Hong Pao (Big Red Robe) from Wuyi China. In 2002, 20 grams (about 2/3rds of an ounce) of Da Hong Pao sold for 180,000 RMB, which is approximately $23,000 US. In 2004, this same quantity sold for 166,000 RMB, or about $21,000. The original Da Hong Pao tea trees are over 350 years old. The tea has only been available for a public auction sale three times (1998, 2002 and 2004). Previously, it has only been offered to leaders of government, emperors, religious leaders, etc. In 1972, Mao Zedong gave President Richard Nixon 50 grams of this tea during his visit to China. As the story goes, Nixon was apparently insulted with such a "small" gift. That is, until someone pointed out that 50 grams represented 50% of all the Da Hong Pao harvested that year._

_Fortunately for tea connoiseurs, cuttings (i.e. genetic clones) of Da Hong Pao have been taken from the original plants and grown commercially. Due to this clonal propagation, "secondary" Da Hong Pao tea is readily available at an affordable price to everyday consumers._

_ Q/What_is_the_most_expensive_tea_in_the_world_

**Me:** I don't know about you, but I want to try this tea! lol


	4. Together

**Author's Note: **So, this chapter is a very important one for the Untitled storyline. BACKSTORY GALORE. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**

**Posted:** Aug. 03, 2012

* * *

Rin has always been unpredictable. Her moods, actions and even the things she fancies change in the blink of an eye. You never know what she'll do until it's done. A perfect example of this happened one Spring evening.

"Please, can we keep them?" Rin pleaded with me. I stared at her with surprised eyes. Behind her stood two young children; the younger a boy, the other a girl. They were silent and while the boy stared up me with wide eyes, the little girl looked defiantly at the floor.

"What's this? Have you stolen some poor human's children?" Joked InuYasha. Immediately, Rin's face clouded over, becoming gloomy. I tossed InuYasha a look, my youkai warning, and turned to her.

"What is this about?" I asked gently. She took a long slow breath and explained.

These two children had been registered for care at the daycare that Rin worked at. There had been an accident and their parents wouldn't be coming to pick them up. Ever.

I looked into my wife's eyes and saw a deep sadness, one that only those who give and give without thinking of taking can feel. I shook my head.

"Of course we'll take care of them," I replied. "At least until they are adopted."

"Thank you My Lord," Rin whispered as her lips found mine," you won't regret this!"

A week passed, we were granted custody of the children until suitable parents could be found. Rin tried to persuade me to adopt them myself, but I had my reservations.

"Two little humans need more attention than one little inuhanyou," I told her. She said over and over how she would take care of them and mother them, but, maybe I was afraid of the look in their little eyes. They were not of my pack; how could they belong?

A few weeks later we were no closer to finding suitable parents. Rin stood firm in the belief that the siblings should not be separated, and all the couples so far just wanted one or the other. Still, Rin kept trying.

I had yet to spend more than a few moments in their presence; for I had been on a business trip. From what I gathered though, the little one played as little boys, and hanyou, and youkai were known to do, but the girl sat quietly, drawing or reading books that a Rin had picked up for her from Shippo's bookshop.

Soon enough I met them, though.

One day I walked into my study, the door of which I always leave closed when I am not inside. That day the door was ajar, and when I peered inside I could see the little boy- his name Kohaku- on my rug, playing with my paperweights.

I felt myself tense up in the familiar alpha male way, and had to bite back a growl. Logically I told myself that this human could not be blamed for his actions- for he was but 3 years old- and my mind also told me that my traditional forms of discipline would be inappropriate. So, rather than growl, I stepped swiftly into the room and in one quick movement, I picked up the small child, and removed my possessions from his hands, smiling in what I hoped was a friendly way.  
The little boy stared up at me, and in moments he had fistfuls of my hair in his little hands.

"No! I want that!" He yelled, his small face contorting in child-rage. "Mean! I want! Give me!"

I felt anger building, but then heard a small rustle from behind my desk, and the boy's sister- Sango- stood up, smoothing her skirt. She looked up at me with a level gaze and walked closer.

"Kohaku, stop that," she commanded, albeit gently. "That's not nice to do to Mister Taisho." With her words the boy's face calmed into a sheepish grin and he dropped my hair.

" I sorry Mister," he apologized, giving me the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I found myself returning the smile as a reflex.

"Just don't do it again," I said, putting him down. The moment his feet touched ground he ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Sango said calling my attention back to her. "He's usually not a bad boy," she explained.

"It's okay this time," I said, and she nodded, leaving my study quietly.

"Hnn," I hummed, walking behind my desk, and pausing when I saw what Sango had been up to.

One of my books, '_Keep on_, ' lay on the floor, open. To me, it seemed that she'd been attempting to read it.

After that, I kept my eye on Sango. She seemed like a regular enough child, until I again saw her sneaking one of my books up to her room.

"Hnn... Where are you going with that, young lady?" The use of 'young lady' surprised me, but I didn't betray that to her. Her eyes widened as she looked up at me, then she sighed, looking at her feet.

"I just really like to read, sir." In that moment, I felt something akin to camaraderie for this little child. I smiled, apparently that eased her worries as she glanced up. "The books that Miss Rin brings are for kids. They're boring."

"You are a child, Sango," I used her name for the first time. Her nose wrinkled at me.

"Not for long," she stated, "and when I'm a grown-up, I'll have a job like Mommy, and have no time to read." After a moment her eyes clouded over, and I was forced to remember that this little one had just lost her parents, and at such a young age too. My protective instincts flared and a pulled the little girl into my arms as she began to cry.

A few more days passed and we received news of a couple that would like to meet the children. The meeting would take place at a government facility and Rin and I would not be present. When the social worker who was working their case arrived to pick them up I was in my study. By the time I exited the room, Rin had already seen them off.

She turned to me, blinking at my expression which I had hoped was unreadable, "what's wrong?"

"Hnn... Nothing."

"Oh, I get it... They've grown on you!" Rin giggled, giving me a warm hug. "You've become fond of them and don't want them to leave!" I just rolled my eyes in response, even though she was correct. She grinned slyly. "Good thing I put in an application for adoption, then?"

I stared at her in disbelief.

"You did?"

She had, and while I was taken aback that she had done so without consulting me, I had to agree that it was a good decision. We were, of course, approved,and needless to say, they grew on me.

* * *

_A year later_

We managed to keep our secrets under wraps for some time at least, and for a few years the children went on; Sango reading and Kohaku digging in the front yard to the dismay of Ichiro, who hated his precious garden to be touched by anyone but him. All in all, it was a nice and touching time.

Rin quit her job at the daycare to look after the children and I went about my business. The new development even effected my writing. I seemed to have so many more idea's than I knew what to do with, or could use.

Still, life happens. You learn this well when you've lived as long as I have.

One day, a few years after we had adopted the siblings, Rin and I were in my study. I had just arrived home, and we were doing what we did and continue to do every morning before and every day after work. I sat in my chair and, in the morning she would brush then braid my hair. After work it was the opposite. We had done so for centuries. This day was different, however.

We were doing our usual, and speaking quietly. In my study I always released all of my disguise, though I'd taken to keeping it up everywhere else, so as not to frighten the children. As Rin pulled the brush through my hair I closed my eyes, finally relaxing, that is until I heard a squeak. My eyes flew open and I saw

Sango's eyes through a tiny crack in the door. I just stared at her, not really knowing what to say, then Rin spoke.

"Sango, come in," her voice was gentle, and soothing, especially to my keen ears.

The girl squirmed a little before pushing the door all the way open. Her cheeks were pink, as if she were embarrassed, and she was staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan and Sesshomaru- sama," she said quietly. "I know that I'm not allowed in the study..."

"Look up, child," Rin coaxed, and Sango did. She looked right up into my eyes. I stared right back. I was surprised to receive a big smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I don't understand why you're different," she said too seriously for a child, "but you and Rin-chan are nice. And you have pretty eyes."  
I blinked in surprise, Rin on the other hand made a delighted noise. She walked around to Sango.

"Doesn't he?! Oh, Sango, you wonderful child." She lifted the girl up, awkwardly and hugged her tight.

* * *

Now the two human children we rescued are grown. They have responsibilities and classes, but they are still the same; adventurous, friendly, and inquisitive.

I looked up from my letter after signing it with my looping scrawl, to see Sango leaning patiently against the door frame of my study. The 'do not enter' rule had been determined null and void a decade ago, and the two are free to come and go as they please.

"What are you writing?" she asked, ever the curious one. I straightened.

"A letter to a friend," I replied, folding the letter evenly before gently slipping it inside it's envelope. "How was school today?" Her face scrunched into a bored expression.

"Well we're still going over things that you already taught me, so it's rather bothersome," she vented. "If we have to go over the treaty one more time, I swear I'm going to leave then and there. I mean, I can't even make the excuse that I know it all because you taught me, because I'll either be called a liar, or I'll be giving away too much information."

"Hnn... It seems that you should get an excellent mark, then," I raised one eyebrow and she sighed.

"I suppose I should look at it that way. Well, I was told to tell you that dinner's ready."

I sniffed the air, "stew?" She nodded, smiling.

"So, unless you want to be left without, I would hurry." With that, she left me. I looked down at the envelope in my hands. I wrote the address, sealed it and added the postage, before getting up and following behind her.

* * *

**End Note: **I love little Kohaku.


End file.
